porque el pollo cruzó la carretera y otras hierbas
by jakito-nat
Summary: este fic ha sido hackeado por keiko, capi 04 up "¿que pasaría sí? de keiko
1. porque el pollo cruzó la carretera

|Top of Form 1 | |Bottom of Form 1 |  
  
¿Porqué el pollo cruzó la carretera?  
  
Nuestro estudio de las reacciones mentales han sido algo infructuosos en algunos casos, algo frustrantes si se quiere decir, y es que tenemos demasiado poca información acerca de los fenómenos que circundan la mente. Hay hechos que nos son hasta el momento un completo misterio, sin embargo, algunos resultados han sido positivos. He aquí un resumen del archivo de muestra y ejemplificación número 666, sección Y- 69, acerca de las consabidas respuestas explicadas a lo largo del presente informe.  
  
Nota: Algunas palabras han sido modificadas para expresar mejor la reaccion, así como la repetición constante de vocales, en su mayoría la final de una oración, o también la repetición de vocablos para nosotros, desconocidos.  
  
Shuichi:  
  
+ porque quería encontrar a su amigo que era poto y calzón,  
  
era uña y mugre, en las buenas y las malas, ...  
  
+ porque fue a NY a buscar a su koi.  
  
+ porque admiraba al pollo que cruzó la carretera al vender  
  
3 millones de discos en dos dias.  
  
Yuki:  
  
+ baka.  
  
+ ...  
  
+ huyendo de ese baka.  
  
+ porque había intentado olvidar su pasado, sin embargo, no  
  
pudo, lo perseguía, por eso el pollo cruzaba la  
  
carretera...  
  
Ryuichi:  
  
+ ¿Qué es un pollo, nanoda?  
  
+ nanoda.  
  
+ porque el pollo tenía que brillar. ¡Brilla, pollo,  
  
brilla! (viendo a un pollo asandose, para el está  
  
cantando los pollitos dicen con la melodía de rage beat)  
  
¡Brilla, pollo, brilla, nanoda!  
  
Tatsuha:  
  
+ ¡Tenía que encontrar a su dios! el vocalista de Kentuky  
  
Fried Chiken...  
  
Tohma:  
  
+ Para quitar del camino a quien le estaba entorpeciendo el  
  
camino.  
  
+ ¿El pollo cruza la carretera? no tengo nada que ver con  
  
eso, no, no lo estoy usando como truco. Es más, estaba  
  
pensando en usarlo...  
  
K:  
  
+ ¡Big News! ¡Pollo arrollado al almuerzo!  
  
Hiroshi:  
  
+ (tocando la guitarra) mh... estaría enamorado... mh...  
  
(tararea) mh... ayaka...  
  
Sakano:  
  
+ ¡NOOOOO! ¡El pollo cruzó la carretera! ¡no puede seeerr!  
  
¡El presidente me va a mataaaar! (modo remolino)  
  
¡Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Fujisaki:  
  
+ Eh... Necesito arreglar estas notas... déjame ver...  
  
Porque quería superar a su primo... O tal vez estaba  
  
harto de compañeros impuntuales y que no trabajan bien, y  
  
quiso suicidarse.  
  
Aizawa: #.#  
  
+ huyendo... Hyendo de los ojos de asesino... asesino...  
  
Mika:  
  
+ Entra al auto, maldito pollo. Tengo que hablar contigo.  
  
¿Eres el nuevo almeurzo de mi hermano? ¿No? Escúchame,  
  
tienes que lograr que mi hermano se comporte, y que el  
  
postre sea Ayaka.  
  
+ no, no sé porqué el maldito pollo tubo que cruzar la  
  
carretera en aquel momento, sólo ví cuando algo en el  
  
parabrisas dejó un rastro rojo. por un momento pensé que  
  
era Shuichi, pero como no salió llorando, ni llegó Eiri a  
  
matarme, ni Tohma a celebrar, pues ni modo. Era un pollo.  
  
Noriko:  
  
+ el pollo cruzó la carretera engañado por K, ofreciendole  
  
una carrera en NY, es una historia muy triste, ¡terminó  
  
siendo su almuerzo! Oh, que triste, Buaaa... ¡Yo quiero  
  
las alas! 


	2. asociacion de ideas

¿Asociación de Ideas?  
  
Al ver mi estado sicológico post trauma (no les diré porqué) el médico me dijo que haríamos un ejercicio simple, se llama Asociación de ideas. Como realmente estoy loca por Gravitation, las coincidencias entre el manga, el anime, y los personajes son DEMASIADAS, respondí todo con Gravitation. Resultado, el médico ahora es fan de Gravi. JJEJEJEEJEJEJEEJEJE! Vamos a seguir haciendo fanáticos de Gravy en el mundo! al ser tan memorable ocasión, la seción quedó Grabada, y aquí se las doy:  
  
Archivo: 86, seción 99 (recuerden a Maxwell Smart, fue creado por él, el terrible operario del recontra espionaje)  
  
M: Ahora vamos a asociar ideas. Yo diré una palabra, cualquiera, y tu me dirás lo primero que se te viene a la mente, y porqué. P: Bueno. M: Pastillas. P:Shuichi Shindou. M: ¿Porqué? P: Porque hacen ver todo rosa, y su contraindicación es que causa inmediata adicción. M: Bien, ahora... Helado de fresa. P: Yuki Eiri. Irresistible. M: Muy bien, vamos muy bien, estás cooperando. P: Gracias. M: La siguiente: Miel. P: Mh... Tohma. M:¿Tohma? ¿Porqué? P: Es dulce, al principio te gusta mucho, pero después te patea. (Si no, miren a Taki) M: Mh... Bien. huevo. P: Si, Noriko es un huevo de pascua. M: ¿Y porqué? P: Rico por fuera, hueco por dentro. M: Pero eso se aplica a los que trabajan en música en general. P: Mh.. Cierto. M: Resfriado. P: Ryuichi Sakuma, cuesta despegárselo. M: Bien, café. P: Mh... Shuichi es el café de Yuki, estoy segura. M: ¿Porqué? P: Lo toma en la mañana y en la noche, con crema o sin, y siempre que puede. M: ¿Alguna negación? bien, tostada. P: Hiroshi no es una tostada. M: ¿Y éso? P: De Heero's ferret: Un página donde se justifica que Heero no es una tostada. M: ~_~U Árbol? P: árbol de navidad... Es Ryuchan! M: ¿Otra vez? P: Es que se enciende por temporadas, y se pone a brillar. M: Llave... P: K, es un candado, todos lo abren. M: Sandía... P: Hiroshi es un camión de sandías, se descarga a pura mano. M: Timbre... P: Mika la alarma del timbre, grita cuando tocan a Tohma. M: Alfombra... P: Mika deja que todos la pisen. M ¿Te falta algún personaje? P:Varios. Ah! Kumagoro es el tipo de persona que deja que le metan la mano atrás, y que lo hagan hablar. M: ¿Y qué es ? P: ¡Un títere! M: Bien, creo que hasta aquí llegamos hoy. P: Oh... 


	3. un poco más de humor

****

Cosas que nunca oirás en Gravitation...

Shuichi: ¿Yuki, quieres callarte de una vez? ¡Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo!

Yuki: Shuichi, eres muy talentoso, (con los ojos brillantes)

Tohma: Shuichi, se que eres lo mejor que Yuki puede tener, eres su pareja perfecta.

Hiroshi (a Ayaka) Ya vete, y deja de molestarme, me quedo con Shuichi.

Ayaka: Quédate con Shuichi, yo me voy con Mika san.

Fujisaki: Shu, eres un ejemplo a seguir en cuanto a puntualidad y responsabilidad.

Sakano: Jefe, usted es un pela gatos, no vale nada!

K: Váyanse a dormir, otro día terminan el disco.

Tatsuha: seré casto y puro el resto de mis días...

Yuki: Me encanta Shuichi en la cama.

Noriko: Creo que ya estoy muy grande para jugar a una banda.

Yuki (gritando en un concierto de Bad Luck) Shuu!!! Te amoooo!!!! Waaa!!!

(que loca se nos puso XP)

Shuichi: Yuki, vete de mi apartamento, ¿No ves que trabajo en mis nuevas lyrics?

Fujisaki: Dejemos el trabajo para la próxima semana... Ahora vamos a divertirnos...

Yuki: Ay, Tohma, cásate conmigo.

Ryuichi: La suma de los catetos al cuadrado es igual a la hipotenusa al cuadrado, que en su aplicación lingüístico histórica vendría a ser... 

(nat: ¬¬' esto si que es imposible. jakito: definitivamente u_u)

Sakano: Shuichi, no te pongas histérico.

Mika: Creo que Eiri tomo la decisión correcta al irse de casa.

Ryuichi: Kumagoro, te odio, maldito conejo rosado.

Kumagoro: Odio el rosa, odio a Shuichi... ¿Soy un conejo? 

Fujisaki: (Viendo a Kumagoro) ¿Será el conejo de pascua? ¿O el conejo de la luna?

Mika: Tohma es impotente... 

Tohma: Mika es lesbiana... Se quiere puro comer a Ayaka... como si no supiera yo que se come a Noriko...

Noriko: ¿Me veo gorda? 

Yuki: Eh, Shuichi, el laptop se echo a perder otra vez.... ¿Puedes venir a arreglarla?

Tatsuha: Me di cuenta que Ryuichi no era mi persona ideal...

Ayaka: No se cómo me fui a enamorar de Eiri, un homosexual, creo que soy lesbiana...

(si, lo eres, como toda escritora de yaoi...)

****

Sabes que te gusta demasiado Gravitation cuando...

1.Ya de tener póster en tu cuarto aun cuando tus padres son homo fóbicos es bastante.

2.Tener chapitas en tu mochila llega a ser peligroso. Pero ¡Tener 20! Y solo en la polera...

3.Te crees uno de los personajes. Te haces cantante, y tiñes tu pelo rosa, o haces que tu pareja se haga escritor /a y le tiñes y cortas el pelo como Yuki.

4.En momentos de pasión llamas a tu pareja Yuki / Shuichi.

5.Tu pareja no se enoja porque es Yuki / Shuichi.

6.Es mas, usan los diálogos de la serie / manga / ova para comunicarse sin que los demás se den cuenta.

7.Pasas todo el día cantando las canciones del CD. 

8.Tienes todas las canciones que han salido.

9.Te las sabes todas. Tienes todas las lyrics e inglés, japones, español en varias traducciones. 

10.Tienes todas las fotos.

11.Bajaste el anime de Internet en español, en japonés, en ingles...

12.Bajaste el manga en japonés, etc.

13.Bajaste los Remix.

14.Bajaste los Drama CD.

15.Bajaste o te consigues o tienes todos los anime otaku no video de Gravitation.

16.Te compras la serie en DVD original.

17.Te compras los ova, los sound track, los manga (no, si no han salido en español) original. 

18.Ves tantas veces gravy, que ya comprendes japonés.

19.Te sabes de memoria los diálogos.

20.Tu pareja te patea cada vez que no tiene tiempo porque esta estudiando (o trabajando)

21.Dices que tu pareja solo es dulce cuando quiere sexo. 

22.Tu pareja ( o tu) se comportan como Yuki y Shuichi todo el tiempo.

23.Tu pareja es un condenado mata pasiones (como Shu) que se pone a hablar de su mejor amigo, el chico de competencia, o su cantante preferido cada vez que quieres sexo!

24.Tu pareja es fastidioso / a solo habla y habla, (o escribe fics en la red) 

25.Tu mejor amigo es guitarrista, se deja el pelo largo, y quieres formar una banda que se llame Good Luck, o cualquier nombre estúpido y sin sentido en ingles.

26.Tu tocas el órgano eléctrico sin mucho éxito.

27.Has ganado algún concurso de cantantes, y eres pelirrojo.

28.Eres gay, y tu y tu pareja son escritor y cantante.

29.Cuando en tu despedida de ultimo año de secundaria hiciste algún acto de locura con tu mejor amigo / a

30.El acto de locura fue observado por tu Yuki.

31.Te fuiste de tu casa porque tus padres no te aceptaban como escritor.

32.Estas traumado porque tus amigos te trataban como si fueses extranjeros (es un trauma, mis primos creían que era de otro país... aun hoy me preguntan)

33.Estas traumado porque un profesor de tu infancia te violo (no digo que lo mataras)

34.Y encima te enamoraste de un cantante loco. (yo)

35.Tu mejor amigo jugueteo contigo antes que apareciera Yuki. (tu pareja)

36.Tu mejor amigo te animo a declararte a Yuki.

37.Tu mejor amigo se enamora del ex / la ex de tu Yuki.

38.Pero la o el ex sigue enamorado / a de Yuki

39.Sin embargo, empieza a salir con tu amigo porque sabe que no tiene chance.

40.Ganaste un concurso de literatura, y eres popular entre las chicas (je je)

41.Escribes esto cuando deberías estar haciendo el trabajo para la U.

Sabes que estas obsesionado con Yuki cuando...

1.Tu pareja se tiñe amarillo y usa lentes de contacto amarillos para complacerte.

2.Te crees Shuichi en la cama, con lo cual tu competencia en materia se ve mermada...

3.Tu pareja escribe en la laptop que tu le regalaste (SIII, claaaro) todo el tiempo (jakito: apuesto a que Yuki se la pasa jugando al solitario y no escribe nada. Nat: yo tambien pienso lo mismo u_u)

4.Te crees Yuki. Escribes novelas todo el tiempo que tu pareja pasa en tu casa.

5.Sientes que tu profesor de infancia te traicionó.

6.Llamas a tu mejor amigo que es productor Tohmas, haces que se case con tu hermana Maca, y que forme una banda que se llame como sea, pero cuyas iniciales sean NG. (jakito: Tomas, insito, tu banda no debe llamarse No a Gravitation. Nat: wajajajajajaja)

7.Tu mejor amigo, que te arrastra de concierto en concierto, pese que aun te duele el culo por lo de Yuki (kitakizawa) forma una banda con dos chicos mas: La chica con rulos de Tatu, que termino con la otra por tu hermana, y un chico que no sabe hablar, actúa como imbecil, pero esta graduado.

8.Volviendo a la vida real, tus amigos sólo tocan en cafés, pero igual les va bien.

9.Te gustaria patear a Shindou porque no comprende a Yuki.

****

¿Que pasaría si...?

1.Yuki en realidad tuviera ese látigo... (Hiro: Pues Shuichi usaría beatles en verano.)

2.¿Shuichi fuera inteligente? (nat: adios a su gravitation...)

3.¿Hiroshi fuera doctor?

4.¿A Shu no lo hubieran aceptado en NG? (trabajaría de mesero) (y pasaria con tragos encima)

5.Si Yuki no fuera escritor...

6.Si Hiroshi no hubiera conocido a Ayaka... (no se le hubiera dado vuelta el paraguas)

7.Si Kumagoro no existiera (no hay serie)

8.Si Mika no estuviera casada con Tohma... (no sería tan frustrada sexualmente)

9.Si Tohma fuera sacerdote... Estaria en Chile...

10.Si K no tuviera esposa ni hijo... (se iría con Hiro)

11.Si Sakano no fuera histérico... (Waaaa!!)

12.Si Ryuchan no supiera cantar... (no habria NG, y a Shu nunca se le hubiera ocurrido ser cantante, no habría conocido a Yuki, y...)

13.Si el grupo de Shuichi y Hiroshi le hubieran puesto Good Luck en vez de Bad Luck... ¿Tendrían tanta suerte?

------------------------------------------------------

Pequeña nota de Jakito: Como algunas de las chicas seguidoras del duo Jakito-nat me han escrito al correo, con la mayoría chateo por msn (lo prefiero al rewiew) sabrán que llamo Yuki a mi pareja, porque realmente se parece, es mas, escribo esto porque me pateo de nuevo. El chiste es que si lee esto me mata... O eso creo. Lo mas probable es que me deje de hablar (no significaría un gran cambio) de ver, o que saque el látigo.

nota de nat: ahora saben porque en la firma de mi correo (a los que les escribo claro) aparece "Nakano (nat) Hiroshi... etc...", con una amiga que se cree Shuichi que tiene una pareja que es igual a Yuki, no hay por donde perderse... ^^U 

****

* este fanfic lo hizo jakito, así que todas la amenazas de muerte dirigidas a ella*


	4. ¿que pasaría sí? hecho por keiko

**Atención: la cuenta de jakitonat ha sido hacheada por eso yo, Keiko, me he apoderado por un momento de esta cuenta para darles…**

¿Qué pasaría sí? De "Keiko" (no de nat o jakito XDDD)

1. Yuki en realidad tuviera ese látigo...

que yo llevaría marcas de las noches de pasión q le obligaría a tener conmigo cada día

2. ¿Shuichi fuera inteligente?

q dejaría a yuki y se vendría conmigo....

3. ¿Hiroshi fuera doctor?

aix! q malita estoy... NECESITO UN DOCTOR!!!!!!

4. ¿A Shu no lo hubieran aceptado en NG?

q se vendría donde yo vivo para formar un grupo conmigo y con otros bishies más... (un grupo de orgías, claro... ¿Quien habló de musica?)

5. Si Yuki no fuera escritor...

ke sería mi gigoló privado!!!!!

6. Si Hiroshi no hubiera conocido a Ayaka...

se hubiera enamorado de mi

7. Si Kumagoro no existiera

Ryuichi llenaría esa ausencia abrazándome y besándome cada segundo, y yo aprovecharía cada noche para meterme en su cama y.......

8. Si Mika no estuviera casada con Tohma...

Sería la amante de maiko!! (nat: o noriko)

9. Si Tohma fuera sacerdote...

solo duraría hasta el primer pensamiento impuro q tuviera (o sea, 0,3 segundos)

10. Si K no tuviera esposa ni hijo...

alguien habló de hiro?? na!! se iria conmigo!!!! yo tengo pa tos!! (nat: ejem)

11. Si Sakano no fuera histérico...

HISTERICO??? SAKANO??? KIEN DIJO HISTERIKO??? WAAAAA!!

12. Si Ryuchan no supiera cantar...

YO LE ENSEYARÍA A HACER OTRAS "COSITAS" CON LA BOCA...

13. Si el grupo de Shuichi y Hiroshi le hubieran puesto Good Luck en vez de Bad Luck... ¿Tendrían tanta suerte?

yo creo q tendrían mas suerte si me contrataran a mi como corista... (nat: sueñalo XDDD)

fin (por fin u.u)

----

Conversación "**privada"** entre nat y keiko:

nat: que es esto?

Keiko: ehh….

Nat: no me lo digas

Keiko hecha chibi

nat: porque nos hacheaste? ToT

keiko fue callada por nat

Nat: WAAAA!!!! ToT

Y eso

(mensaje de atención y conversación privada es de nat, a lo demás le pueden dar tomatazos XD, broma keiko XDD)


End file.
